


Kinktober 2018 - Zippy Edition!

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! Perfect Dream Project, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Sex, Uniforms, Vaginal Fingering, not really fingering but like, vagina touching, whatev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Kinktober stuff. May not end up being complete.





	1. Day 15: Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober!
> 
> Well, not quite.
> 
> I decided to post this early because uhhhh I haven't posted anything in like forever. LOL. Sorry. Uh...life just started to suck and then I didn't wanna write for a while. But I'm back, misreading a calendar and posting October fics in September! And also out of order.
> 
> But who's gonna beat my ass about it? Nobody. So here we are, absolutely disorganized, but...
> 
> It's fic, at least.
> 
> If you haven't kept up with my Tumblr then jsyk, not sure how frequently/accurately I'll stay with Kinktober but I'll try. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli pays Kotori a visit at work.

“Minalinsky-chan...you can spare a little time for me, right?”

 

Kotori’s lips trembled, no matter how hard she bit them. Eli’s breath was hot and ticklish on her inner thighs. The situation she was in was absolutely surreal. During the time she’d worked at the maid cafe, she’d learned to distance herself from customers, knowing that the entire maid character was nothing but an act that would never lead to any kind of physical interaction; however, Eli was changing that point of view, pressing Kotori up against her locker in the back of the restaurant.

 

_ And trying to get me to roleplay, at that... _ Kotori looked down. Eli was looking up at her with a hopeful gaze, almost begging Kotori to play along. “Jeez...you’re not even supposed to be back here,” Kotori exclaimed, looking back up at the ceiling. Maybe if she didn’t look down, Eli would disappear, and her panties would be back on, and-

 

No. It seemed like that wasn’t the case. In fact, things only got worse. Eli abandoned her usual teasing, instead opting to go for the gold. Finally, some indication that she realized how dangerous their situation was. One of Kotori’s coworkers could come back at any moment and find Kotori limp against the locker with Eli between her legs...probably the worst way imaginable to get fired.

 

Eli began to move more urgently, her tongue lapping up every drop of arousal that she’d created. The skirt was frilly enough that when Eli dipped her head, Kotori could see nothing but blonde hair. Eli had told Kotori earlier to hold the skirt, which was confusing to Kotori; Eli seemed to have an obsession with the uniform, so why wouldn’t she want to touch it herself? Or, perhaps it wasn’t the uniform itself, but the subservient attitude that came with it.

 

The idea of the latter excited Kotori. She was no stranger to being dominated by Eli, but the added aspect of maid roleplay made it a little spicier. Eli seemed to be more into it as well, with her steady hands moving to grip Kotori’s upper thighs. Kotori was glad that she couldn’t see Eli’s eyes, because if she could, she surely would have lost herself. She was still in-character for a maid, acting shy at every interaction and making the cutest noises one could muster. Eli ate it all up, seeming to move even faster whenever Kotori let her hear what she wanted to hear. 

 

“Eli-chan,” Kotori cried out, although weakly. She was glad that Eli was making her feel so good that she was almost silent; if she got too loud, they’d almost certainly be caught.

 

Eli stopped, then, giving Kotori a moment of reprieve. She pulled back enough for Kotori to see her face, and Kotori sighed. “Shouldn’t you be calling me ‘Eli-sama’ instead?” Eli pressed a sweet, enchanting kiss to Kotori’s folds, then hummed. “Or ‘Master’?”

 

Kotori rather liked that suggestion. Eli was going to make her job a lot harder. How could she address customers properly without thinking of how  _ good _ Eli’s mouth felt? Kotori was always surprised by not only how talented her girlfriend was, but how  _ mesmerizing _ she was, too. Eli knew how to swallow somebody whole and make sure their eyes were only on her. And, truth be told, Kotori didn’t want her eyes on anybody else.

 

Kotori’s hand moved to Eli’s, then tugged it towards her pussy. Eli’s mouth got greedier, but she obeyed Kotori, with two of her long fingers reaching inside of Kotori’s cunt. “Eli-sama,” Kotori whispered. Eli readjusted her position; if Kotori wasn’t mistaken, she was squeezing her legs together, probably trying to quell her own heat while getting Kotori off. 

 

With the way Eli was moving, though, it wouldn’t be long. Kotori was used to more build-up, more teasing, but Eli had abandoned it in the name of lustful hunger. Kotori’s toes were curling in her shoes, and she was clutching the hem of her skirt so hard that it might have torn if she didn’t know how expensive the fabric was. Eli’s assault was relentless; her tongue was going back and forth and back and forth over Kotori’s clit, and her fingers were moving in and out with a fiery sort of passion. Kotori leaned back against the wall, but pushed her hips forward, silently telling Eli how  _ close _ she was. Eli understood it very well, sharp as she was, and gave Kotori one last burst of energy, moving so fast that Kotori could hear Eli’s mouth and hands on her.

 

Kotori dropped her skirts, her hands clapping over her mouth. Tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes as Eli finished her off, moving until Kotori slumped to the floor. Usually, Eli’d ask if Kotori was okay with tasting herself, no matter how many times she said she was; that time, Eli just went in for her kiss, her lips slick. Eli rested her forehead on Kotori’s shoulder when they finished, laughing breathlessly. “That was good service. I know it’s inappropriate to tip, but...”

 

Kotori flushed. Right. She was at work. But, nobody had walked in on them thus far...why not ride it till the wheels fell off? Kotori cupped Eli’s cheeks, and Eli looked up with knitted brows. “We’re not finished, Master,” Kotori said, employing the cutest voice she could find. “I didn’t properly service you yet, after all.”


	2. Day 29: Sleepy Sex

_What a lazy senpai!_

 

Ai cursed herself for forgetting to set a timer the night before. She had been meaning to do it for forever, but never got around to it. She wanted to see _just_ how long Kanata could sleep. “Pretty long” was the general consensus, but not nearly specific enough for Ai.

 

 _After all, the first step to making sure she’s awake when I am is knowing how much sleep she needs,_ Ai thought, hugging one of Kanata’s pillows to her chest. That’s what she loved most about sleeping over Kanata’s house; Ai was finally allowed to snuggle Kanata’s beloved blankets and pillows, rarely touched by anybody else. Kanata even did her own laundry just to make sure nobody else laid hands on something so sacred to her, but Ai got to sleep on it whenever she wanted.

 

The thing she _hated_ most about sleeping over Kanata’s house was Kanata’s insane sleeping habits. It was fun when Kanata managed to stay awake, but any other time, Ai was left to fend for herself: thinking up puns, drawing on Kanata’s face and taking pictures, or just pacing around. That’s what made their relationship so mysterious. Ai was up-and-at-’em whenever she pleased, unable to sit still without feeling almost physically sick. On the other hand, Kanata couldn’t handle getting out of bed without some kind of incentive. Ai’s impatience and Kanata’s inertia made them an interesting pair, indeed. Kasumi had once compared Ai to a puppy with a terrible sense of time, and Kanata to an owner who liked to stay out all night.

 

“I seriously _do_ wonder if you’ll ever wake up, sometimes,” Ai said. She liked to talk to herself, but it was more fun to talk to herself with Kanata around. Ai watched her silently for a moment, trying to sync her breaths with Kanata’s slow, light ones. It turned out to be quite the task, so she just started to talk again. “Sleeping Beauty...your prince is here! Wakey wakey!”

 

Ai probably _could_ have stirred Kanata if she really tried, but she didn’t really want to. Kanata looked gorgeous just like that. No, she didn’t look like Sleeping Beauty...Ai thought of her as more of a Snow White. A little more pure-hearted, for some reason.

 

“She looks pure...and yet my thoughts are going somewhere else,” Ai lamented. Pretty lips, soft skin, mussed hair...Ai already had trouble keeping her mind in one place, but Kanata made it even _more_ difficult.

 

Ai decided to do her usual “waiting for Kanata to wake up” ritual of watching Kanata’s face and body language and trying to decide what she was dreaming about. Every now and then, Ai would whisper to her, or touch her somewhere to see how she’d respond. Usually, she’d just sigh or shift, but that time, when Ai ran her fingers along Kanata’s forearm, Kanata grabbed Ai’s hand.

 

Of course, it wasn’t a _strong_ grip, with Kanata being not even half-conscious, but it was a grip nonetheless. Ai swallowed and squeezed back, running her thumb along Kanata’s fingers.

 

“Ai-chan...”

 

Ai jumped, pouncing on top of Kanata with a smile. “Yay! You're finally awake!”

 

“Hmm...I'm not awake, though...not really,” Kanata mumbled.

 

“Ah, but you're talking.”

 

“Yeah, but...not awake...not all the way.”

 

Ai gave Kanata a couple of quick-fire kisses to the temple, until Kanata was laughing in that breathy way that she laughed. “Now? Come on, please be awake! I wanna do something!”

 

Kanata rolled her head just enough to look at the clock, then turned back to Ai. “It's still so early.”

 

Kanata called eight AM early? Ai thought that was too _late_ to be waking up! “There's so much to do,” Ai said, taking a different angle. “If you sleep all day, you'll miss it! So let's go!”

 

“Ah, okay, fine...but let's do something in bed, so I can go back to sleep right after.”

 

“Nuh-uh! We've gotta get out of bed. We're gonna go for a morning walk! Then you can get right back in-”

 

Kanata huffed, pouting. Gosh, she was so cute when she was sleepy...but, she was always sleepy. And she was always cute. “I'm not stupid. You won't let me get back in bed if I get out. Just lay down and relax.”

 

Ai groaned, but put her head back on her pillow, laying on her back. Kanata pressed her body against Ai’s side, quietly urging her to roll over. Then, they were both on their sides, with Kanata hugging Ai from behind. Her chest was soft. Kanata loved it when Ai played with her tits, because it was such a low-energy experience. All she had to do was sit back and let Ai enjoy herself, all while getting pleasure of her own.

 

For once, though, Kanata seemed to be doing something herself. Ai couldn't see her face, but she felt the hands creeping into her pajama pants. Kanata's finger lazily traced the waistband of Ai's boyshorts, then giggled. “I want to see you wear panties one day, Ai-chan.”

 

“I usually do. J-just not in bed, ‘cause other stuff is more comfortable,” Ai insisted, trying to maintain her composure. Kanata had had an idea of what doing “something in bed” meant, clearly. “You hardly get to see my underwear outside of bed, so of course you wouldn’t know.”

 

Kanata hummed in thought. Ai could almost hear the gears turning in her head. “Does that mean I should start doing this more often, even if we’re not in bed?”

 

“...Heh. Maybe.” Ai’s response wouldn’t make a difference, either way. Kanata did what she wanted at her own pace.

 

Her pace at that moment seemed to be a bit quicker than usual. She spent less time dawdling with Ai’s underwear and more time getting into it, using her fingertips to see what her hands had done to Ai so far. “Warm,” Kanata remarked. “And wet, too...of course.”

 

Was that a hint of smugness Ai detected? “Yeah, of course. You have a really cute sleeping face, so I got kind of excited, I guess...”

 

“Is that my charm point, Ai-chan?”

 

“You’ve got-” Ai stiffened, then breathed out with a whimper. Kanata’s fingers were getting more serious, then, seeking out Ai’s clit and circling it affectionately. Ai continued, “You’ve got a lot of charm points, Kanata-chan!”

 

After that, Ai went silent (for once), reaching behind her blindly to find Kanata’s free hand. _God, she’s so soft! I’m going insane,_ Ai thought. Kanata was silent, breathing softly onto Ai’s neck. Ai’s breaths were louder. Heavier, too. Kanata wasn’t doing much more than what Ai did to herself when she was masturbating, but the feeling was different nonetheless.

 

“This is nice, too,” Kanata said. “I could do this all day, y’know...staying in bed with Ai-chan, playing with her, then going to sleep, then waking up, just to do it all over again...”

 

 _Oh, God. I’d totally let her do that. I’d skip school for a week straight to let her do that._ “Mm-yeah, but we don’t have all day,” Ai said, clasping Kanata’s hand. “So...you should finish me quick, so we can start the day!” Kanata didn’t respond to that verbally, but her fingers did speed up on Ai’s clit, pressing down just a tad bit harder. Her hand released Ai’s, and Ai frowned, but she was back to feeling nothing but pleasure when Kanata groped her breast, running a polished nail over Ai’s nipple. “Kanata...!”

 

Again, no response. Kanata was either really focused, or still half-asleep. Either way, Ai was writhing against the sheets, not moving _too_ much, hoping that Kanata’s hands would stay where they were.

 

And, indeed, they _did_ stay, but they stopped moving.

 

Ai felt like they were just getting started, but Kanata had stopped? She rolled over to face Kanata, and saw that her eyes were closed. Her breathing had evened out again, and her lips were parted just enough to make Ai _want_ again.

 

But, damn...she was still too cute for Ai to wake her up. Ai rolled over and stared at the ceiling, sighing. _We’ll finish when she wakes up...if she ever does._


End file.
